Perseus Jackson and the Commanders of Chaos
by C0unting.St4rs
Summary: Perseus Jackson is banished from Camp Half-Blood after his father is wrongly banished for a crime he did not commit. Percy joins Chaos and Poseidon seeks refuge with them until it is safe to return home. But Gaea and Kronos are rising. How will the gods and demigods defeat them without help?
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus Jackson and the League of Chaos**

**This is a re-make of my story 'Perseus Jackson, Commander of Shadows'. It will be better written with a much better storyline so... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – I do not; unfortunately own any Greek myths or anything owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING **

Dreams are ever-changing and strange. Some dreams make no sense and happen for no reason at all, while others have meanings – mostly prophetic.

Primus had no love for dreams and, while he was seen as a strong leader, these dreams haunted him – terrified him even. So, as he sat on the balcony of a grand castle, sculpted of bones and, well, dreams, he couldn't help but think about the latest one.

He'd been running through the very castle that he was in now, the hot breath of Gaea tickling at his ear as she laughed cruelly. She was nowhere to be seen but Primus could sense her presence.

"Watch out little demigod," A voice cackled, which Primus immediately took to be Kronos's. After years of following their orders, Primus had learned to recognise them by the very beat of their heart. "We have yet to destroy your father. We will crush Olympus like a bone..."

"But we'll save him till last won't we dear?" Gaea chipped in. "We will give him that honour at least."

Primus tried not to scream as together, they materialized in front of him. No, he was strong... The _leader _of their army; the very prime of its existence. Primus might have hated the gods, but his father was respectable and honorable. No, he wasn't Zeus – that high and mighty slimeball **(A/N: NO OFFENCE LORD ZEUS! *Bows nervously*) **– but he was kind and looked up to by many demigods. Of course he could be a little unpredictable at times but...

"PRIMUS!" His name echoed through the hot air of Tartarus and he was jolted out of his memories. The sudden stench that came with his name was overwhelming and it took Primus a few moments to adjust without fainting.

"What?" He snapped, turning to face the source of the sudden outburst. After his eyes adjusted the gloom inside the castle, he noticed two young men. One was wearing a flowing blue cloak and hood and his golden coloured bangs fell into his electric blue eyes. The other was wearing a black cloak, identical (other than the colour) to the other's. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were like deathly black orbs.

"No need to be so snappy," The man in blue laughed breezily, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Yeah," The other grinned, gesturing to his companion. "Caelum and I were just coming to uh... hang out."  
Caelum snorted ungraciously. "Hang out..." He trailed off, trying not to laugh. "What a terrible lie..."

The other sighed. "Well it might have worked if you hadn't _told _him it was a lie!" He shoved Caelum and Caelum shoved him back.

"Sorry, Mortem," Caelum said, not sounding very sorry at all. He turned back to Primus who was staring at them in amusement. "No, we came to talk to you about..."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Percy growled. He took a step closer to Dionysus who was not troubling to hide his smirk. Here he was, the _Hero of Olympus_, getting told that he was _banished_ from CampHalf-Blood.

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "I believe I just told you that you need to get out." He said nonchalantly, with the air of commenting on the weather.

"And I believe that you are mistaken," Percy snapped. Annabeth was standing behind him in horror. She tried to push past him, her knife ready to run Dionysus through with but he held her back.

"Go on," Dionysus said with yet another eye roll.

"Why?" Percy asked a challenging edge to his tone. In fact, most of the watching crowd (aside from a select few – Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Jason) had long since backed off. His eyes were steely cold and Riptide (in pen form) was clutched in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were ghostly white.

"Because your father committed a crime _so_ treacherous that Zeus banished both him and his children." He paused for a moment. "Well, child – seeing as you're the only one."

"You're hilarious," Percy said sarcastically, taking another step closer.

"No, seriously," Dionysus said, shaking his head. "He helped Gaea rise... and Kronos, but that's a smaller matter."

Percy didn't think Kronos was much of a _smaller _matter than Gaea but... Y'know, Dionysus was mad (mentally, not emotionally), no denying it. Percy uncapped Riptide, the celestial bronze blade gleaming in the evening darkness.

"That's nice," Percy said, laying the sarcasm on thickly.

"I know," Dionysus grinned. "I get to get rid of you!"

Annabeth let out a growl and Jason and Thalia's hair seemed to crackle with electricity while Leo's eyes set alight. "You have no proof that Poseidon did anything!"

"Uh, yeah we do..." Dionysus snapped. "He told us."

Percy gaped. "He what?" His expression of anger melted for a split second, replaced by a mask of complete shock.

"He told us," Dionysus repeated smugly.

"Get out Jackson!" A voice snapped. "Nobody wants you here anyway."

Percy turned toward a boy of about eighteen (his own age) with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He was big and beefy, but what he had in size took away from his brain. In other words; he had absolutely no brains. His name was Byron and he'd come to camp a little under three months ago with one sole purpose – make Percy's life a living hell. Not that anyone aside from a select few actually _liked _him. "Fine."

Everyone stared at him in total shock. Percy was just going to give in? Just like that?

"Percy what..." Annabeth began but Percy cut in.

"I can see that if my father is not wanted, nor am I," he narrowed his eyes. "But listen to this – Next time you need Perseus Jackson to save your sorry butts, I won't be there." With that, he ran off, a fire glinting in his eyes.

* * *

**THREE HOURS AND FORTY THREE MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Percy?"

Percy turned to face the person who had called his name, only to find a young man, maybe in his early twenties standing behind him. He was wearing a light blue tank top with a grey, tattered pair of Bermuda shorts. He had a pair of orange thongs on his feet which looked oddly out of place with the rest of his attire.

"Dad?" Percy demanded. What happened to 'banishing' Poseidon? Couldn't he just gatecrash Olympus and be all like 'sup chickens?'

Well actually, maybe not the last part. He didn't think saying 'sup chickens' was really Poseidon's style. Then there was that Ancient Law. Perhaps the God of the Sea couldn't walk into Olympus without an invitation.

"I thought you were banished?"

"I was," Poseidon shrugged. "Zeus just forgot to cut me up into a million pieces before he chucked me into Tartarus. Hades helped me escape because he thought I was innocent. And anyway, he felt like annoying Zeus for that trick he played on him the other week."

"So clearly it doesn't take gods nine days to fall into Tartarus?" Percy asked, trying to force the idea of his father in hundreds of tiny pieces out of his mind.

"I guess not..." There was a long silence for a moment until Percy spoke up.

"Why the heck did you help them rise?"

"I didn't!" Poseidon protested, holding his hands up in surrender.

"How come Dionysus said that you said you did it?"

Poseidon stared and for a moment there was complete silence.

"I don't know..." Poseidon muttered after a long moment, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't tell him anything... In fact, I didn't even know that they had risen until Zeus mentioned it this morning."

"Did Zeus do it then?"

Poseidon pondered the idea for a moment before shaking his head. "Most sane people would believe that none of us Olympians would help them rise. We have a comfortable position where we are and anyway, Zeus would lose his throne if they rose."

"Unless they bargained with him," Percy suggested.

"I don't think so..." He trailed off, and looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes even though there was no sun.

Percy looked up too and frowned when he saw what his father was looking at. A large ship was coming toward them. It was pure white and there were no windows aside from those in the front of the ship – probably for the driver.

As it landed, a ramp rolled down and the shadow of seven people could be seen standing in the light of the inside of the ship. Five of the seven walked down the ramp and lined up, making a pathway – two on one side and three on the other. They drew their swords to make a kind of archway and another person came and walked through the middle.

"You are Lord Poseidon and Perseus Jackson?" He asked, suspiciously.

Poseidon nodded, a frown covering his face. "Who are you?"

The newcomer lowered the gleaming silver hood that he wore and looked directly at Poseidon. "I am Maximillian, one of the six Commanders of Chaos. I command the Stars." He had pale skin, blue eyes and a dusty sort of blonde hair. His bangs fell into his eyes but he ignored them and continued staring at Poseidon.

"Chaos?" Poseidon asked with a whisper, his eyes widening slightly.

The seventh figure walked down the ramp and Maximillian quickly joined the line of two commanders to complete the tunnel.

The seventh figure came to a halt and lowered his hood. Pitch black eyes met sea-green and he smiled a ghostly smile. "I am Lord Chaos, Commander of the Void and Creator of the Universe."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Percy... Ah well, hoped you like the new beginning. Do you think it's better written? Personally I think so but...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter Two! Anyway, please don't be one of those people who goes - "Oh, she said they had dark skin, so she's racist!"  
Because I am certainly not racist and I believe very strongly that the colour of your skin shouldn't alter the way you are treated in society. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO****  
~**  
**CHAOS**

If you had told Poseidon that Chaos was real a week ago, he would have laughed in your face.  
Chaos being not the mess in your bedroom, but the first of the Primordials. The father of Nyx and Erebus.  
Poseidon had met Nyx and Erebus previously. It wasn't an encounter which he liked to remember and anyway, he'd been a little bit concerned about getting chopped into a million pieces than worrying about petty things - such as who their father was. Not to mention he'd been standing in Tartarus at the time.  
No, the encounter hadn't been earlier that day when Poseidon had indeed been in Tartarus. It had been at least three centuries ago... Give or take a few decades.  
But Chaos, even in the world that mortals believed didn't exist, was considered a story. The myth of all mythology. That's all he was. All he would (or _should_) ever be. Because Chaos simply could not exist.  
Although, the rational part of his brain (the part of his brain that had been terribly influenced by Athena) told him that it was possible. Chaos did exist and there was no denying it.  
_Is this what the demigods think when they discover the gods? _Posiedon wondered. _Do they believe that we simply cannot exist?_

Percy had heard stories. Those stories were the type that were told at Camp around the campfire. Judging by the look of confusion on Poseidon's face, this was probably news to him too.  
Man, this was harder to take in than the myth of the gods and monsters. Though, Chaos was still part of Greek Mythology, so Percy figured it wasn't all that out there. In fact, it was probably easier for him to take in than his father.  
"These are my six commanders," Chaos went on, ignoring the looks of shock plastered on Percy and Poseidon's faces. "Step forward and introduce yourselves," he turned to the six hooded people, one previously identified as Maximillian, Commander of the Stars. They lined up, three either side of Chaos.  
Though he had already introduced himself, Maximillian sheathed his sword and knelt low, his hood already removed. "I am Maximillian Zyree, Commander of the Stars."  
Another removed their electric blue hood to reveal shocking green eyes, blonde hair and a tanned complexion. "I am Leilana Quebearea, Commander of Water," Poseidon grinned at that and watched in interest as she sheathed her sword and knelt low, just as her predecessor had done.  
Next in line was a person wearing a green hood. She sheathed her sword and stood up straight, looking Percy directly in the eyes. "I am Mikaysha Reynara, Commander of Nature," She let her hood fall to reveal strangely purple eyes, something Percy had never seen in a person before. Her hair reached her lower back and was a dark brown colour, just like her smooth skin. She knelt low and her eyes darted to Chaos who gestured to the commanders on his left.  
Next in line was a well built person whom Percy assumed would be a male. His cloak was a fiery red, and as he removed his hood, Percy noticed that his eyes were a pitch black colour, like Chaos's. His black hair was in dreadlocks and he had pale skin that looked almost chalky white.  
"I am Damien Feriyen, Commander of Heat," he too sheathed his sword and knelt low, a cue for the next person in line to lower their hood.  
"I am Reynara Taylor, Commander of Emotion," she said, her blue eyes shining, first with anger then sadness and finally ending in a show of happiness. It was almost impossible to tell what she was feeling because her eyes seemed to fool you and play tricks on your mind. Her cherry red hair was dip dyed a soft purple and her pale skin was only a fraction darker than Damien's. She spoke in an accent which sounded almost German, though hanging out with people other than her own must have dimmed it a little. She sheathed her sword and knelt low.  
Finally there was a commander wearing a pearly white cloak. He or she lowered her hood to reveal a gorgeous African complexion, hazel eyes and dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She smiled softly at them before speaking. "I am Freya Bellana, Commander of Air."  
Chaos stepped forward, a distinct twinkle in his black eyes. "Commanders, meet Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus."  
The African girl - Freya - stared, her eyes widening slightly. "Is he...?" She trailed off but Chaos seemed to know what she meant. "We shall see, child," he said before turning to face Poseidon and his son, "Lord Poseidon and Perseus Jackson, we request your presence at Galaxy 003, Planet 056," and without waiting for an answer, he clicked his fingers and the nine of them materialised in the ship.  
"Hey!"  
Percy looked at his dad exasperatedly. He couldn't seriously be protesting against the most powerful being in the universe.  
"You are godnapping! That is law... Uh... 40?"  
Chaos laughed. "I created those Ancient Laws and 'godnapping' was not one of them," he said.  
"No, Zeus did..."  
"You don't honestly think that he passed up the chance to just barge into your realm when he wanted to?" Chaos snorted with a flick of his hand.  
Poseidon stared at him in shock. _Well_, Percy shrugged. _You learn something new everyday... _  
"Anyway, we have something to ask of young Perseus," Chaos began. "Once upon a time, I had seven immortal commanders."  
Percy stared. Was he saying...?  
"Rather like the Hunters, they are able to fall in battle only. Our Commander of Shadows at the time, Hunter Zereon, was a brave fighter. He saved us all, at the cost of his own life. I won't continue the story, it brings along painful memories," he paused and took a step toward Percy. "Will you, Perseus Jackson, join us as Commander of Shadows?"

_Oh. My. Gods._

* * *

**A/N: Well, looks like Percy's life is turning down a little bit of a strange path... Tee hee... I would sooo accept if I was him.**

**Also, to GUEST who said-**

**_I hope you update soon.  
Please don't make Percabeth or other._**

**Thankyou for reviewing but I'm sorry, I will put Percabeth in this story. They never broke up and were together prior to this story but I won't make it all lovey dovey (aside from a few scenes which still won't be too bad).**

**Thankyou for reviewing Saraarena!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, on the weekend I stayed up to 4:30 (Still deeply regretting it two days later) coz of my friend'a b-day. The I got obsessed with youtubers. But finally, I got this chapter done and I'm pretty pleased with the result. So - HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**TEMPLE OF THE UNIVERSE**

* * *

Despite his earlier reaction of -_ Oh. My. Gods._ (And he probably would've thought worse if I had the indecency to put it on here) - Percy's answer was quite quick to pass his lips.  
He grinned his signature lopsided grin and tried to refrain from jumping off the walls in excitement. "Sure," Clearly, feeling wanted (or perhaps it was the Red Bull he'd had earlier that day, before he'd been banished) was a great way to completely energise you.  
His answer earned him some stares from the commanders- Perhaps they weren't used to people saying just 'sure' to their master (or lord, whatever).  
Lord Chaos looked amused, however and a smile graced his lips. "I'm glad Perseus," he laughed, causing even more confusion from the six hooded figures behind him.  
Freya frowned slightly, her white cloak billowing out behind her as if hit by a sudden gust of wind. "My Lord," she began, taking a step forward. "Thou is not thinking straight... Perseus mustn't be able to join us... Surely thy art aware of his banishment?"  
"His banishment was uncalled for," Chaos frowned, causing Freya to gulp visibly. "Zeus was blinded by hatred and the false hope of removing Poseidon from the Olympian council."  
"False, my Lord?" Damien asked, pushing one of his dreadlocks out of his pale face.  
Chaos nodded slowly. "Without his own consent, Poseidon can not be removed from the council," he informed. "You notice how nobody would step down for Dionysus until Hestia willingly gave up her throne? Zeus could not force any of them from their positions." **(A/N: I don't think this is right but pretend it is for the sake of the story... Please?)**

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

* * *

Percy sat in a throne that resembled a black hole. In front of thousands of people... whom he didn't know.  
In fact, they certainly weren't what he was expecting. Maybe, when he'd gotten of the ship, he'd been expecting little green dudes with three eyes. No, these... 056ians (what else was Percy supposed to call them? Planet 056 didn't have an actual name...) looked like humans.  
Percy jumped as Chaos's voice reverberated through his ears. "Do you, Perseus, take on the role of Commander of Shadows?" He asked.  
"I do," Percy murmured.  
"Do you promise to help protect the Universe and all realms in between at the best of your ability?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise not to be a shit-stirrer?" Percy heard Damien's voice ask softly, earning a sharp look from Chaos.  
Percy just smiled. "I do," he said, earning a laugh from the six commanders. "Can the same be said for you?" Now Damien blushed bright red and the other five snorted with laughter.  
Chaos approached him and held his arms aloft while Percy stared in wonder.  
"Then the name of Galaxy 003, Planet 056, I grant you immortality, in the hopes that you lead your league faithfully for all eternity."  
Percy shut his eyes tight as Chaos chanted an ancient passage thingy and clapped his hands together three times, sending a shockwave of power through the air.  
"I name you Perseus Jackson, Commander of Shadows."

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

* * *

"C'mon Rey," Percy laughed, jumping over a jagged rock.  
"I haven't had any sleep," Reynara huffed, hugging her shoulders.  
"Can't you just control your emotions and make yourself... Not tired?"  
"I'll control your emotions in a minute," she muttered under her breath.  
Percy rolled his eyes and pushed his way past a strand of what looked like ivy, except was laden with silvery looking fruits that glowed in the steady rise of the sun. "What are these things anyway?"  
"Glow apples."  
"Wow, so creative," Percy said sarcastically, wrenching one of the apples from the vines.  
"It is actually," Reynara stated, earning her a strange look from Percy. "They don't grow on trees."  
"I knew that," Percy muttered and Reynara laughed pushing a strand of cherry-red hair out of her eyes. Her purple dip-dyed ends seemed to mould in with her cloak which was the exact same shade.  
"What's Damien's problem anyway?" Percy asked.  
"Oh, don't take anything he says personally," Reynara smiled. "He's a son of Ares... Not really the 'lovely' type is he?"  
Percy shrugged, taking a bite of the apple and the silvery juice rolled down his chin. "I had a friend called Frank..." He mumbled with his mouth full.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." Percy confirmed, finishing his mouthful. "He was a son of Mars, Ares's roman counterpart. Looked like an oversized panda bear."  
Reynara stifled a laugh as Percy continued. "Just as gentle too." He turned to face the Commander of Emotion. "Who's your godly parent?"  
Reynara stiffened slightly. "Uh..." Then she caught sight of something behind the Glow Apple vine. "What's that?"  
"Looks like some sort of temple..."  
"Looks millennia's old," Reynara remarked, noting the cobwebs that decorated the golden walls.  
"This is probably why nobody wants to come to this part of Planet 056."  
"Exactly, and if we die, I'm holding _you_ personally responsible. I can't believe I volunteered to show you around."  
"Looks like I'm showing you around," Percy grinned and she shot him a sarcastic smile in return. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the shrine, ignoring her feeble protests.  
He pushed open the thick steel door of the temple, the golden paint slowly peeling over time. With all it's golden glory, it could've been a temple to Apollo. Except, it couldn't be. Earth was the only planet that Chaos had uh, blessed (that was debatable, some didn't think it was much of a blessing) with the gods. Meaning Planet 056 did not have gods... At all.  
"Wait..." Reynara frowned. "What does that say?" She ran her fingers across a carving of the galaxy, and frowned at what looked like Ancient Greek and English letters carved into the brick.  
"Woe..." She broke off as Percy sighed.  
"Sounds good already," Percy muttered sarcastically.  
Reynara frowned at him and continued speaking. "Woe befalls upon those who pass, enter the gates of iron and death."  
"Can't they have made it rhyme or something?" Percy whined. "I mean, they give us a death message and don't even go to the trouble of making it rhyme..."  
Reynara held up her hand. "Now is not the time Perseus."  
"Oh, so we're going into full names now are we?"  
"I'm warning you Jackson."  
"Ooh, last names, very scary..."  
"Perseus Jackson!"  
"Not the time Reynara."  
"What happened to calling me Rey?"  
"What happened to calling me Percy?"  
Reynara looked at him and shrugged, silently holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it and together they came to a silent agreement - truce. Reynara peered closely at the Ancient Greek inscriptions and frowned.  
"What language is that?" She muttered and Percy stared at her.  
"Ancient Greek," he decided not to press the matter any further. Wasn't her mind hardwired for Ancient Greek like most demigods?  
"Oh... Right..." She muttered, her cheeks flushing slightly. Percy found himself flushing too, suddenly embarrassed, and he wondered if it was because she was Commander of Emotion that he was feeling her emotions.  
"You're not wondering why I didn't know?" She asked in surprise.  
Percy shrugged. "No, not really," he admitted. "That guy, Frank..."  
"The panda dude?" She asked.  
Percy nodded. "Yeah, him. He's not ADHD or dyslexic. He's just lactose intolerant. Even though he learnt Latin like all Roman demigods."  
She smiled. "Well, I'm nothing. I just see _really_ well in the dark."  
"Well, I suppose that means you eat a lot of carrots."  
She stared at him for a long moment, amusement sparkling in her sapphire blue eyes, before rolling her eyes.  
"You're hopeless," she decided, giving the door a quick shove. It had swung shut while they'd been staring at the carvings on the walls and she was desperate to get going.  
"That Greek stuff," Percy began, following her inside, wincing slightly as the door closed behind them with a soft creak. "It said; TEMPLE OF THE UNIVERSE."  
Even to her own ears, the name didn't sound vey good. It reminded her of old stories that her father had told her as a child. The stories of Chaos's brother Order. They'd never been very comforting and she'd hated her father for telling them. He'd always insisted that they were important and a big part of her life. Now she knew why. It was her mother wasn't it? She was the cause of all this. Reynara had always resented her father for falling in love with her mother.  
They were silent for a while until Percy turned to face her again, swatting away a cobweb irritably.  
"Who _is_ your godly parent?" He asked. "You never answered me before."  
Reynara stared. She didn't know why she wanted to tell him but he seemed trustworthy and she felt like he deserved to know. Not that she knew why. "I'll give you a hint," she said finally, taking a deep breath. "My grandfather is Chaos."

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who her mother/father is? Drop a review with your guess (and a nice comment) and you get five virtual cookies (made by Sally Jackson herself).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! Now, to make up for it I'm not gonna talk for ages, but I realise I've been neglecting the disclaimer so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO, RICK DOES! I do, however own any unfamiliar characters and plot ideas. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**EMPOUSAI**

* * *

Percy stared at her. He'd never been very good with mythology - he had a hard time even _pronouncing_ the names of gods and monsters let alone actually _remembering_ them. So, he wasn't surprised when he couldn't think of the name of Reynara's mother.  
Percy wasn't stupid. Sure, he was forgetful and a little slow at times but certainly not stupid. It didn't take a genius to work out that her mother or father wasn't a god or goddess anyway.  
"I've got nothing," he said finally and she let out a wavering smile.  
"I'll let you figure it out on your own then," she said, avoiding eye contact.  
That was one of the things he'd discovered about Reynara in the hours he'd known her. She didn't like to just tell you things. She liked you to work them out for yourself. Percy wondered if it was just her being annoying on purpose or if she... Well actually, Percy could see absolutely no reasoning (aside from wanting to be completely infuriating) behind her actions.  
"Hypnos?" He asked finally. "Thanatos?"  
"Nope," she said, raising her right leg and coming to a halt. "Guten tag*, sucker." She muttered and Percy registered her use of the German language, not that he knew what it meant.  
"What a..." He stopped as she brought her leg down and squashed something small and black.  
"Leilana hates spiders," she cleared up. "It's a daughter of Athena thing. It's almost instinct now just to kill them."  
Percy snorted. "Yeah, my uh..." He swallowed uncomfortably. "My girlfriend was a daughter of Athena."  
"I guess we both have experience then," Reynara remarked, proceeding to walk through a maze of tunnels.  
"Yeah," Percy said, fingering Riptide. "We're pro spider killers."  
Reynara smiled feebly. "Definitely." She murmured with a sigh.  
She knew he was only trying to lighten the mood, but here they were in the middle of some creepy temple with an ominous warning and a name that send chills down Reynara's back (not to mention the spider guts that now adorned the floor) and Percy was trying to crack jokes. Sure, she appreciated the reasoning behind it and all, but... It was slightly irritating. She wondered if his girlfriend was used to this behaviour and whether or not she found it irritating too.  
"What's that?" Percy demanded, clenching Riptide tightly in his fist. He was staring straight ahead at a long thin shape protruding from the ground. A silvery glow surrounded the object and he took a nervous step forward.  
"Looks like a sword..." Reynara breathed, taking in the glowing rubies and the black metal that made up the blade and hilt. She walked toward it and frowned, running her hand along a name engraved along the hilt in English. "Sword of the Universe..." She murmured.  
Percy threw his hands in the air, thoroughly exasperated. "If I hear about one more thing called: Something of the Universe, I'm gonna have a spaz."  
Reynara rolled her eyes. "Who cares what the name is," she muttered. "What does it do?"  
"Um..." Percy stared at her with a 'duh' expression plastered across his face. "It's a sword. What do you mean, what does it do?"  
Reynara sighed. "Well," she began with a sigh, making a wild gesture with her hands. "It's obviously important, it could be magic."  
"Yeah I'm sure it is," Percy said, not really listening. "Now let's take this back to Chaos."  
"No!" Reynara demanded. "It could be dangerous."  
"Yeah, that's why I'm taking it to Chaos."  
"Lord Chaos, Percy. Lord Chaos," Reynara corrected.  
"Whatever..."  
"Fine then." Reynara muttered finally. "I'll get it." She grasped the sword firmly by the hilt and gasped as a shock was sent through her body. "I can't hold it..." She whispered.  
"Let me try," Percy said, taking a step forward.  
"It's not going to work," Reynara said with a roll of her eyes. Percy grabbed the sword by the hilt and tugged it, breaking it out of the ground where it had been wedged.  
"It just did."  
"There's got to be a reason why!"  
Percy nodded thoughtfully and Reynara stared at him. "Maybe you're like the 'Chosen One' or something..."  
"Gimme a break," he muttered. "This isn't Harry Potter y'know."  
Reynara smirked and ran a hair through her hair. "Maybe it is."  
Percy rolled his eyes and she smirked.  
"I'm a Weasley." She whispered, a creepy tone to her voice.  
"Yeah, and I'm Harry," Percy muttered, turning around and gripping 'The Sword Of The Universe' tightly in his sweaty palms.  
"You could be," Reynara shrugged and walked after him as he began the walk back toward to entrance of the temple.  
Percy rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. He continued walking, looking down at his shoes as he did so. He suddenly became aware of another noise interrupting the dense silence.  
"Percy... Do you hear that too?" Reynara whispered. Her eyes bored into the shadows as she strained to hear the steady, _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ that pierced the air. "What is that?" Reynara asked again, stopping in her tracks and touching her silver hair-clip nervously.  
"I don't know..." Percy hefted the newly found sword and his eyes darted around, scouting the area for any sign of movement.  
Reynara pulled the hair-clip out of her hair and it sprung into a silver bow, complete with a quiver and six gleaming arrows. "Say hi to Moon," she whispered and it took Percy a moment to realise that she wasn't talking to him, but whatever was making that constant noise. He stared at her bow and arrows. _Moon..._ He mused. It was a fitting name for her weapon, wasn't it?

"Hello darlings," a voice purred and Percy had to try hard not to groan. _Empousai_... To be honest, they were the last things he could be bothered dealing with. "My friends and I were just wondering when we would see you again. It has been a while hasn't it Perseus?"  
"No," Percy shook his head. "I reckon it's been just about right."  
"Too long," another voice whispered. "I want to taste your blood."  
Reynara frowned. "Show yourselves!" She demanded.  
"Certainly sweetie..." Another laughed and together, three empousai emerged from the shadows.  
If Percy had seen one of those demon ladies at the end of his bed, he would've screamed. Fortunately, he wasn't in his bed and he couldn't really make them out in the darkness anyway. It wasn't as though they were that ugly... Their legs were just kinda scary, not to mention the red eyes and the fangs. Percy didn't think that if he had one donkey leg he'd be seen around much in public.  
"I thought Hecate was on our side now?" Reynara demanded and it took Percy a moment to realise that, while she may not have been present at the Titan war, Chaos probably kept his forces posted.  
"Well, that's a matter of opinion, isn't it dear?" One asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.  
"You saying that Hecate isn't on our side?" Reynara sounded irritated now, and she notched an arrow in her bow warily.  
"Kelli didn't say that at all," another smirked and Kelli winked haughtily.  
"Not at all, Tammi," she agreed.  
"Well, she hinted at it," Percy defended. He lunged forward without warning, aiming to stab Kelli and turn her into dust but the third _empousa_ lunged forward and blocked his strike.  
Reynara sent two arrows at the third and she let out a wail as one pierced her cold heart.  
"Hey!" Tammi screeched.  
Percy used her moment of distraction to run his sword through her stomach and her eyes bugged out before she fell, her body dissolving into golden rain.  
"A lady needs her apprentices you know," Kelli reprimanded, sounding slightly miffed. "How else am I going to turn you into a pile of flesh and bones?"  
"I hope you know that I'm suddenly feeling mentally disturbed," Reynara muttered. "So, unless you want me to barf all over you, I suggest you back off."  
"I could kill you first," she suggested helpfully.  
Reynara yelled and a blast of power radiated from her body. She notched an arrow and sent it spiralling after Kelli who dodged easily, a laugh escaping her lips.  
"Is that really the best you can do?" She taunted.  
Percy lunged forward, his new sword making a large arc in front of him. It should've sliced Kelli to dust but she sprang into the air, missing the blade by an inch.  
Kelli growled. Her eyes glowed red and her hair burst into flickering flames. Her donkey leg and mismatched bronze one landed heavily on the ground with a firm clunk. Her skin was chalky white and she bared her fangs furiously.  
She darted forward, gripping Percy's arm. "I don't normally kill ladies but I think I'll make an exception for your friend."  
"That's what you said to Rachel," Percy growled, trying to wrench free of her hold.  
"Oh, that girl was a pain wasn't she?" Kelli sighed, tightening the firm grip that she had on his arm. "Anyway, I didn't say that: Tammi did."  
"Same difference," Percy grunted. "Now if you'd just..."  
"LET GO OF HIM!"  
Kelli's eyes snapped up to meet Reynara's. "Where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you Commanders are boring!"  
Reynara let out a snarl and held out her right hand in a 'stop' gesture before sweeping it sharply to the left. The darkness intensified and Kelli laughed again. "Darkness may be your element, but that doesn't mean I can't work with it too." Kelli's hair was still ablaze and they could still see her through the steady glow that the flames emitted.  
Percy honestly couldn't see anything but Kelli's flaming hair and her glowing red eyes. He was completely disoriented and he stumbled through the darkness gladly as Kelli's hold on him ceased.  
Reynara laughed and her voice echoed though the temple as she spoke. "Darkness is my element, demon," her tone was light but Percy could detect the ice that resided inside it. Reynara was mad. "It does my bidding. It bends to my will."  
"Nyx is a meddling Primordial! You never should have been born!" Kelli spat and the darkness intensified so much that the flames were no longer visible.  
"Keep your mouth shut!" Reynara spat back.  
Kelli laughed manically, but it was cut short as Percy heard a quick thud. The darkness lifted and Percy saw all than was left of the demon. A tiny pool of golden dust littered the floor and Reynara stared at it, stony faced and furious.

* * *

** A/N: Well, I hope you know who Rey's mum is now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Yesterday was my last day at Primary School and I've been insanely busy all week. Thanks for being patient and here ya go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE MISSION**

* * *

Percy felt like sticking his head in a freezer. Of _course _her mother was Nyx... How hadn't he seen it? Nyx's father was Chaos and she was the Primordial Goddess of Night – hence Reynara's ability to see really well in the dark.

He stared uneasily at her face as she stared stonily down at the remains of Kelli the _empousai, _fury etched upon her pale features.

"I guess my secret is out now isn't it?" She whispered in a voice as hard as ice.

Percy looked at her in concern. He didn't understand why this was such a big secret, he'd met Nyx once, in Tartarus with... with Annabeth and, though she'd been slightly irritating, he hadn't thought she was the worst immortal being he'd ever met. Nope, Tartarus, Gaia or Kronos _definitely _took the prize.

"I've met your mother," he said, watching as she looked up to face him cautiously.

"You have?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "My girlfriend and I were in Tartarus."

"You were in T-" Percy didn't let her finish her sentence and continued speaking. He didn't particularly want to ask questions.

"I told her I wanted Day's autograph. It seemed to irritate her."

"I can imagine," Reynara grumbled. "Asking for Hemera's autograph would've been annoying."

Percy grinned. It was weird to think that Hemera, or Day, was Reynara's sister. The thing was; Reynara wasn't a terror as were most of Nyx's children.

"You know the Fates are your sisters..." Percy said nonchalantly and she grimaced.

"Please don't go into details..."

"And Hecate... And Akhlys, the _arai, _Hypnos, Thanatos, Eris, Geras, Nemesis..."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Your auntie is Gaia and your uncles are Tartarus and Erebus," Percy said in a sing-song voice and Reynara stared at him in complete horror.

* * *

Percy walked through the large iron gates of the Palace of Seven, the home of the seven Commanders. There was a long path made of gleaming silver stones, lined with bushes of Glow Apples, leading up to the double silver door. The palace looked to be nine stories high and it was a creamy marble with two tall pillars to hold up the balcony on the second floor onwards.

Reynara walked quickly up the path, not pausing to wait for Percy. Her footsteps made little to no noise on the silvery stones. She flung open the doors and Percy was confronted with a wide staircase, stretching across the length of the whole palace. The staircase branched off into two different directions up the top.

"_Anoíxte tin aíthousa tou thrónou ton eptá _*," Reynara commanded, raising her arms above her head.

The staircase vanished and Percy stared in shock as a large room opened up. There, laid out before him was a huge room which covered the whole lower floor of the palace. At the rear, there was a large platform which was raised slightly than the rest of the floor. On it there were six thrones.

At the far right there was a glittering silver throne shaped like you would see in a typical fairy tale. Armrests lined with leather jutted up from the sides and there was a control pad on the right armrest.

Next to that was a sea green throne shaped almost identically to the one next to it. The only difference was that this throne did not have any legs. There was just one huge box type thing replacing the legs which was rather like an aquarium. Tiny exotic fish swam about, darting between strands of seaweed, coral and rocks. Running up the armrests were a few strands of thin seaweed which was as healthy as it should have been growing underwater.

On the left of that was again, the same shape as the first throne, except this one was made entirely of tree branches, twisting and knotting together to form a chair. Occasionally, leaves could be seen sprouting from the wood as well as little pink and white flowers. A little red robin was perched on the left armrest, occasionally letting out a tiny chirp.

The next was a pure black throne that seemed to suck in any light surrounding it from a ten metre radius. Clouds of mist surrounded the legs and the top of the back-rest.

On the left of that throne was a throne that seemed to be swirling with many different colours. Other than that it was quite plain and nothing out of the ordinary.

Next there was a bright red throne dotted with tiny specks of ash. It seemed to radiate heat and there was a tiny pool of lava at the base which didn't move much more than ten metre away from the chair before vanishing. The only brown on this throne lines the edges and made up the armrests.

Between that and the wall, there was a strangely large gap, much bigger than the fifteen metres that separated the other thrones from each other. Percy frowned at it in confusion but proceeded to walk toward the middle one – the pitch black one. As he did so, he seemed to be swallowed by intense darkness, though he was still relatively visible. Reynara walked to the one next to him, the one swirling with colours and remained standing. She turned to face Percy frowning for a moment as though trying to remember something important.

"Oh!" She exclaimed after a moment and walked over to him. She whispered something in his ear before heading back to her throne and facing straight ahead. He followed her movements and watched as the other five commanders headed through the entrance and to their respective thrones. The staircase materialized again as the Commanders walked through it.

Percy watched as Freya headed to the extra large space where there seemed to be a throne missing. She stood in the middle of the large gap as though there was something behind her and waited until the rest of the Commanders were all facing straight ahead in front of their thrones.

As everyone looked ready, Percy flicked his cape to the right and sat down, watching as the rest of the commanders mimicked his movements exactly and sat down after him.

Freya sat down in the gap and sat, suspended in the air. She put her feet up as though her invisible throne was a recliner.

Maximillian sat in his starry throne and flicked his hands over the control pad on his right.

The floor on the lower part of the room opened up and a table rose through the gap. The floor closed under it again and the seven watched as a huge throne materialised at left end of it.

There was a miniature flash of lightning and what looked like a black hole opened up next to the throne. Chaos stepped out of it and sat in his throne abruptly.

Maximillian's fingers darted over the control pad again and the thrones floated over to the table, landing with a small thud around the table, Percy at the head of the table facing Chaos.

"Do you know why I have brought you here now?" Chaos asked, his smile disappearing slightly.

There was no response and the Commanders just stared at him incomprehensively and shrugged.

"War is upon the inhabitants of Earth," he said with a small sigh and Percy stiffened, leaning forward slightly.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Surely you know that Poseidon was framed for raising Gaea and Kronos," Chaos said exasperatedly.

"Well, yeah but..."

"Well, they're launching an attack on Olympus in three months time. We had scouts who infiltrated the very heart of Nyx's castle."

Everyone turned to face Reynara who squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Now, now, this is not the time to go blaming children for what their parents have done," Chaos chided. He leant back in his chair slightly and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Maximillian, have you received contact from Chiron about us staying in CampHalf-Blood in the next week?"

"Chaos, please," Maximillian muttered.

"Max," Chaos corrected himself and Maximillian grinned.

"Yeah, he said we could go in a week. He'd be glad to have us."

Percy rubbed the back of his head and leant back again in his throne. "I don't want to reveal myself to those who wanted me gone," He said abruptly and Chaos looked at him, nodding slightly.

"I can understand that," He said. "Just keep your hood up and I'll enchant it so that nobody can see your face. If you want to keep your identity a secret, my best advice is that you don't tell anybody who you are."

"Not even Annabeth?" Percy asked hopefully and Chaos shook his head.

"What shall we do in the space of a week," Damien asked, wringing his hands together.

"Perseus needs training," Freya said quietly and Chaos nodded thoughtfully.

He stood up and snapped his fingers, conjuring his black hole again. "I will train him in his shadow powers. Each of you will train him to fight." He stepped into the portal. "Go."

He vanished and his portal closed up, his throne vanishing as well.

Max ran his hands over the controls again, making the table disappear and the thrones float back to their original spots. Together the commanders arose from their chairs and walked back out the room.

Percy watched in amazement as the staircase disappeared and appeared again once they had reached the other side. Together they followed Mikaysha as she darted up the stairs and turned right, heading into a large room which was packed with weapons and fighting equipment.

"This is our weaponry. Over there-" Leilana pointed to a workbench in a corner of the room. "-is our crafting table. We repair weapons and repair them if need be. Over there-" She gestured to the rest of the room. "-is our storage. I'm sure Reynara already sorted out that particular sword you found earlier."

Of course she had. As soon as they got back, Reynara had run back into the palace and put it into storage, complete with a label that read; 'Highly Dangerous! DO NOT TOUCH!" much to Percy's annoyance.

Max pointed to a door next to the workbench. "Inside there is the arena. If you go up the left flight of stairs you get the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the lounge room, etcetera." He made a wild gesture with his hands as he spoke. "Then, the remaining seven floors are our bedrooms. You get a whole floor to yourself."

Percy grinned. "Sounds good," He said.

"Choose a weapon Percy," Max said. "I made them all."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"What do you expect from a son of Hephaestus?" He smirked before grabbing a pair of hunting knives and strapping them to his arms. He then reached for a black bow and arrows, hoisting them over his shoulder,

Mikaysha snatched a celestial bronze bow and arrows from a nearby shelf and then grabbed a quiver. She also took a tube of lip-gloss from what looked like a cabinet full of makeup. "Looks can be deceiving," She snapped and walked to the Arena.

Leilana grabbed a dagger and marched toward the Arena, following Mikaysha. "I'm all set," she announced.

Reynara shrugged and patted her silver hair clip before walking after them.

Damien grabbed a sword which was lined with red on the blade. The rest was clearly celestial bronze. He jogged off to the Arena.

Freya grinned. "Thou will have to wait before thy see my weapons." She winked and followed everyone else.

"Let's go Perce," Max said. "Oh, uh, I guess you want a weapon?"

"I have mine," he flashed his ballpoint pen at Max who shrugged and led the way through the Arena's door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I noticed in the first chapter I named Mikaysha as Mikaysha Reynara. Her actual last name is Fletcher. **

**I think this chapter is slightly longer. On Word it's a whole page longer than the restof my chapters so... It still doesn't crack 2000 words - sadly :(**

***ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Open the throne room of seven**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're wondering why I suddenly seem to be motivated to write another chapter (because yes, this must be my fastest update so far - less than 24 hours) its probably because I won the english award at graduation. OMIGODS**

**Sorry, I had to let that out... If I didn't have that, I probably would've waited before uploading it. I didn't get any reviews with the last chapter and I was wondering... Did anyone like it... at all? Was it just a bad chapter? **

**Please review guys, they make my day and encourage me to write faster...**

**DISCLAIMER: You don't need to read this... I got kinda bored**

**Me: Hey guys! It's me!**

**Nico: No shit, sherlock...**

**Me: *Shoots Nico a dirty look* Shut up, idiot**

**Percy: I'll give you a review if you give me a cookie.**

**Me: I don't need a review from you, idiot!**

**Percy: *sniffles* She called me an idiot Nico...**

**Thalia: Grow up, Jackson.**

**Percy: Shut up, Pinecone Face.**

**Thalia: I'll say the disclaimer if Kelp Head thinks of a better nickname. **

**Percy: SPARKY! PIKACHU! COOKIE!**

**Thalia: Cookie?**

**Percy: YES! YOU ARE A COOKIE!**

**Thalia: ...**

**Percy: (::) (::) (::)**

**Thalia: Save me...**

**Zeus: I WILL SAVE YOU! **

**Thalia: How?**

**Me: WHERE THE HECK ARE Y'ALL COMING FROM? Uh... Not that I dont want you here Lord Zeus... *bows***

**Zeus: I will say the disclaimer! **

**Me, Thalia, Nico & Percy: Really?**

**Zeus: Yep! **

**Poseidon: Jordan (or 4rs) does not own the PJO series or anything that may sound familiar. She owns only her OC's - Mikaysha, Max, Reynara, Freya, Damien AAAAND... Leilana**

**Zeus: Hey! I was gonna say that!**

**Annabeth: She's my sister!**

**Me: GET AWAY AND READ THE CHAPTER WHILE YOU CAN! SAVE YOURSELVES!**

**Poseidon: USE THE FORCE!**

**Me, Annabeth, Zeus, Thalia, Nico and Percy: ...?**

**Yeah, I told ya I was bored. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TRAINING**

* * *

"Commanders are trained in strength, speed, agility and strategy," Leilana instructed. She twirled her dagger between her fingers, her eyes trained curiously on Percy. "Our skills have not been blessed by Chaos," She added. "We are dedicated to training and becoming figures to be wary of."

Damien stepped up, unsheathing his gleaming sword. "You should be used to sword fighting, Jackson," He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

He watched Percy for a moment, as if analyzing his every feature and every slight intake of breath.

Percy watched as Damien sidestepped, his right foot crossing over his left, the slight lift of his heels never once touching the ground.

And then, quick as lightning, Damien had struck. Blow after blow, strike after strike – Percy could barely defend himself, let alone strike back. Riptide was sent clattering across the cold floor and he was sent stumbling backward.

But Damien wasn't done. He stood over Percy, his sword raised and when Percy didn't attempt to get up, he sheathed his weapon. "Get up," he snarled. "Your enemy won't wait for you to get your sword, nor will I."

"He did well," Leilana praised, fixing her comrade with a cold stare. "He managed to block your strikes. But, Jackson, you need to be faster."

Percy gulped, blinking in shock. He scrambled to his feet, not bothering to retrieve Riptide because he knew it would return to his pocket soon enough.

"Watch this..." Freya brought her hands together and drew them away from each other again. A sword formed in the space between her hands and she faced Damien. "Allow me, Freya Bellana, Commander of Air, daughter of Hecate, to demonstrate."

Damien lunged at her and she parried his attack, advancing a step forward and retaliating with a strike of her own. He stumbled slightly but lunged forward, an attack that she shouldn't have been able to dodge. But she literally vaulted over his head and swept his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling and his sword clattering out of his hands.

He rolled out of the way of her next strike and grasped for his sword but she flung out her right hand and sent his sword tumbling out of the way in a gust of wind. He grunted and pelted fireball after fireball at her, momentarily causing a distraction, allowing him to grab his weapon. He staggered to his feet and she leaped into the air, aiming to kick at his head. In record time, he dropped his sword and grasped at her leg, gripping it and causing her to fall backward, suspended in mid-air by her ankle.

Percy thought it was over and that she would surrender but she swung up and slashed blindly at his head with her sword. He dropped her in surprise and she stumbled to her feet, facing him as he stood weaponless before her. She lunged forward but he ducked and slid between her legs, grabbing his sword in the process.

Freya spun around and kicked at him before he could get to his feet and he fell down, her foot placed as a restraint on his chest. Her sword hovered above his head and he held his hands up.

"Alright, I surrender," he said finally and she grinned, sticking her tongue out teasingly at him.

"I knew I would get thee eventually," She laughed gleefully, snapping her fingers. The sword vanished in a puff of purple smoke and Damien rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "You just got lucky..."

* * *

"Close your eyes and channel all of your energy into the darkness," Chaos said. It was the day after Damien and Freya's little demonstration and Chaos had taken it in his stride to teach Percy the ways of the shadows and darkness. "Feel the shadows overcome you..."

Percy had not succeeded in vanishing into the darkness yet. And if he couldn't do that, Chaos wasn't going to teach him how to shadow travel because apparently that was a recipe for disaster.

Percy shut his eyes. He imagined he was a shadow, lithe and fast, moving discreetly past the eyes of others. He imagined he was weightless, becoming swallowed by the darkness, away from the light.

"Congratulations," Chaos said in approval and Percy turned to face him. He looked down at himself and frowned, all he could see of himself was a dark spot on the ground. "You see that dark spot at your feet?"

Percy nodded but then realised that Chaos couldn't see him so he replied with a quick yes.

"Imagine that it is a more humanoid shape," Chaos said. "You can disappear, but your shadow can remain. This is good when trying to strike fear and confusion into your opponent."

Percy concentrated. He took one step to the left and imagined his shadow followed his exact movements. The spot formed into a form, rather like that of a human shadow and copied him precisely, earning a smug grin from Percy.

"Well done," Chaos praised him. "Now, shadow travel..."

* * *

"Chaos asked me to teach you the few things of my powers that you did not know," Poseidon said. "So, that is earthquakes and morphing into a horse or Pegasus."

Percy stared at him incredulously. "Horses?" He demanded. "I can be a horse?"

"Well, I am the father of horses, correct?" Poseidon asked and Percy nodded dazedly. "I am your father as well."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"You have horse in your blood."

"I knew I didn't like it..." Percy sighed and Poseidon frowned.

"Anyway," Poseidon continued, shooting his son a weird look. "Earthquakes generally work best when you're angry. Emotional upheavals do the trick most of the time. But, if you need one when you're not particularly angry, you just have to sort of imagine an earthquake. A lot of magic and power is just imagining something happening and bringing it to life in the real world. When was the last time you went through an earthquake?"

"Before I was banished," Percy said abruptly.

"Oh... right, sorry about that..."

They were both referring to when Poseidon had been told by Zeus that he needed to go. Poseidon had been confused, betrayed and furious, resulting in a massive disturbance in the earth... completely demolishing Zeus's cabin.

"Imagine that," Poseidon said. "What was running through your head at the time? How did it feel? How did _you _feel?"

Percy shut his eyes and let out slow breaths. He was back at CampHalf-Blood, sitting by the canoe lake with Annabeth by his side.

_"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she muttered, rolling her eyes. _

_Percy laughed and pulled her closer. "That's why you're my Wise Girl," he smirked and she let out a soft laugh. _

_"I know," She winked, pulling his arm off her and standing up. _

_"Where are you going?" Percy asked in confusion. _

_"I need to finish the plans for Poseidon's temple up on Olympus," She sighed apologetically. "I really have been behind and his is the last that I need to design before I move onto the main streets."_

_Percy sighed and attempted to get up as well before the ground shook, forcing him back on the ground. "What...?" _

_The ground shook again and Annabeth fell over extremely ungracefully. _

He felt disrupted.

_"What is father doing?" Percy hissed. _

Poseidon's anger was bubbling up inside of Percy's veins, fury taking over his mind. Percy remembered battling for his own emotions in an attempt to regain some form of a coherent thought train.

_"Something has Poseidon seriously peeved off..." Annabeth murmured, and just like that the ground ceased to rumble. "Percy..." Annabeth looked into the distance where she saw a cabin crumble to the ground. "Look at Zeus's cabin..."_

"AAAAGH!" Percy let out a yell and the ground around the palace shook, gaining magnitude every second until it finally ceased to continue.

Poseidon beamed proudly. "See?" He smirked. "Its easy."

"Now, morphing into a horse is different," he snapped his fingers and a pile of cushions appeared a couple of metres away from them. "You have to dive forward and imagine yourself as a horse. But, you can't just stand there and turn into a horse."

Percy stared. "What?"

"Just watch this," the Sea God lunged forward, his arms outstretched. As he landed, he transformed, hitting the ground with hooves instead of hands and feet. He was a pearly white horse with bright sea-green eyes.

_You can even choose the colour! _Poseidon whinnied and Percy rolled his eyes.

* * *

"A bow is different, so we're gonna shoot with rubber arrows," Reynara said, taking the silver hair clip from her hair. This time, instead of Moon materializing with deadly celestial bronze arrows, a quiver full of rubber arrows appeared.

Max set down his bow and grabbed his hunting knives, one in each hand.

He stood facing the girls and as they both shot an arrow, each at the same time. He slashed at one, impossibly fast, breaking it cleanly in half and threw his knife at the other where it hit it cleanly, knocking it off course.

"The end," Max said with a bow.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "How the heck am I supposed to do _that?" _

"Practice," Mikaysha grinned, coming forward, taking the cap off her lip-gloss where a spear elongated from the lid. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you got confused, those were all different parts of his training throughout the week, so... Yeah...**

**Did you like it? Please review! They do encourage me to write and I ****_always _****read them because I love hearing from you all. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (JUST NOT THE EVIL FLAMEY ONES...)**

**I have cookies in the oven and I don't want them to get scorched.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not too pleased with this chapter but give it a go. I'm sure it's not too bad... Hopefully... Ha... Ha... Ha...**

**PERSEUS G . L = GLAD U LIKED THE DISCLAIMER!**

**RAVENCLAW667 = THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALL THE TIME! SERIOUSLY! UR AWESOME! (::) (::) (::) HERE YA GO! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Wow... I can't believe people actually ****_read _****the disclaimer last time!**

**Percy: Only cuz I was in it!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I'm sure...**

**Percy: I'm 100% serious**

**Me: Guys, if you read this, please prove Percy wrong and tell him ****_why _****you actually read the disclaimer. Hopefully it will deflate his big head. **

**Percy: I am wounded. Officially. **

**Thalia: That's gotta be the biggest word I've ever heard come out of your mouth...**

**Percy: EXTRAVAGANZA! TYRANOSAURUS! **

**Nico: WTF?**

**Percy: Exactly. Ur so jelly. **

**Thalia: What's up with the text talk? **

**Percy: I dunno. It just rox ur sox! **

**Thalia: ...**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: ... **

**Percy: ?**

**Me: Would somebody please say the disclaimer? It pains me to say it. **

**Demeter: Would cereal ease the pain? I've discovered Special K is very good for the soul, while Cocoa Pops eases the mind. Bran and Weetbix ease pain. See? CEREAL IS DA BOMB!**

**Percy: U mean, da Bob-omb right?**

**Demeter: ...**

**Nico: Wha...?**

**Thalia: Kelp Head...**

**Me: Who introduced Percy to Mario? **

**Dionysus: I DID!**

**Me: I thought you hated him? **

**Dionysus: I do! **

**Me: Right...**

**Hades: This stinks. Someone say the disclaimer already. **

**Dionysus: Jordan, o . does not own PJO or HOO. She owns only the plot of this story and blah blah blah.**

**Me: Well, thankyou very much Mr. D. Goodbye. You guys can read the actual story now...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**INTRODUCING CHAOS**

* * *

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE COMMANDER'S MEETING**

* * *

Zeus sat in his throne of solid platinum, his head lolled to the side in exhaustion. Today he was wearing a black pinstriped suit, which seemed to reflect the irritation flashing in his stormy grey eyes.

"Zeus?"

The Lord of the Gods looked up, shifting in the chair a bit so that he could face the speaker. A loud sigh escaped his lips and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well?" He demanded. "What is it Hestia?"

Hestia frowned in her seat beside him. She was fiddling with the fishing pole in the fisherman's seat/throne nervously. "I-I..." She sighed and leant forward. "This position is not right for me. I am not meant to be an Olympian."

Athena, Hermes and Artemis nodded their approval to her statement while the rest of the gods just looked rather taken aback.

"Poseidon is innocent," Athena snapped, drumming her fingers on the armrest of her regal throne. "Don't make me say it again. You _know _how I feel about defending Poseidon."

Aphrodite sighed. "You two would make such a couple," she muttered wistfully.

Unfortunately, Athena heard her. She rose from her throne, fire in her eyes. "Excuse me?" she snapped.

Aphrodite sighed. "Never mind," she reprimanded. "Poseidon couldn't deal with your temper."

Athena looked positively livid but she relaxed and sat in her throne, ignoring the snickers from Apollo.

Zeus rolled his eyes and turned back to Hestia. "What do you mean; you aren't meant to be an Olympian."

Hestia sighed in Poseidon's old throne. "This is Poseidon's throne. I cannot sit here."

Zeus furrowed his eyebrows. "But I told you," he began, slightly confused. "We can destroy his throne and get you your own."

"You cannot destroy an Olympian's throne," Hestia replied calmly.

"My brother is _not _an Olympian," Zeus said icily. The air crackled with ozone but Hestia just raised her eyebrows.

"He is a true Olympian," she said. "You cannot change that."

"He is in Tartarus! He will not return!"

"Are you sure about that?" A new voice sounded from the middle of the room. All heads turned toward the sound and Apollo let out a gasp of shock and promptly jumped off his throne before kneeling hastily to the man.

The other gods stared at him curiously before turning their attention back to the mystery man.

He lowered his black hood and trained his black eyes on Apollo. "Rise," He said and Apollo stumbled breathlessly to his feet.

"My Lord," he murmured in shock. "I didn't expect... I didn't know..." he shook his head in wonder.

The other gods frowned at him, not understanding what Apollo was going on about.

Zeus narrowed his eyes irritably. "Who are you and what are you doing in _my _Throne Room?" he snapped. He stood up and took a step toward the man.

The man just chuckled lightly. "I believe that young Phoebus Apollo knows who I am," his black eyes danced with amusement as he spoke. "And, as for what I am doing here... Well, I got permission from Chiron to-" He was cut off as Zeus interrupted rather rudely.

"How dare Chiron give you permission to do anything without our consent?" He snapped.

Apollo gave him a warning look that clearly said; 'Don't mess with this dude!' Instead, he settled with enlightening the others.

"It's Lord Chaos," he said, fixing the others with a 'duh' expression.

Chaos was greeted with mixed emotions. Athena looked downright shell-shocked initially but she tried to pass it off with a sigh of recognition. Artemis was smiling and she removed herself from her throne to stand beside her brother where she knelt low in respect.

Dionysus wasn't really paying attention. Demeter was trying to suggest to him that cereal could be a great cure for his addiction of alcohol. Dionysus was trying in vain to block out her voice by burying his nose deep into his magazine but it was working as she kept knocking the pages out the way, claiming that he should really respect an old lady like himself.

Hermes stood up while Hephaestus was examining Chaos out of the corner of his eye, like he was analyzing an automaton. He hadn't really been paying any attention to anything since Chaos had arrived. Mostly, he'd been trying to figure out how he drew the shadows toward him to no prevail.

"L-Lord C-Chaos?" Zeus spluttered. "Y-you don't exist!" he gasped, earning a ton of eye-rolls from the others around him.

Chaos just sighed. "I could tell Lord Poseidon didn't believe me either," he admitted. "At least he kept those thoughts to himself."

Zeus was immediately suspicious of the man in front of him. "You met my brother in Tartarus?" he clarified.

Chaos shook his head with a slight laugh. "Not at all," he smiled. "Your brother escaped with the help of Lord Hades."

The roar that followed this statement was enough to brew a storm over New York. Zeus was livid and betrayed. "HADES HELPED HIM?" he screeched.

Chaos nodded nonchalantly. "Something about being peeved off with you about some prank." He said cheerily and Zeus sighed.

"That was slightly uncalled for," Hera agreed, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Family should not discriminate against anyone."

Hephaestus snorted. "Unless the person you're discriminating against is an ugly blacksmith," he muttered, earning a sharp look from his mother.

Zeus ignored the jibe, contrary to Hera and faced Chaos once again. He supposed it was possible for Chaos to exist... just he never really expected to meet him.

He faced Chaos and yet again, asked why he was here.

Chaos took a deep breath before telling him how they'd taken Percy and Poseidon in and they were somewhere at home. Then he explained how Poseidon was furious at being wrongly accused and how he had vowed not to help the gods in the upcoming war against Gaia and Kronos. He explained about his Commanders and how they would be helping the gods and demigods in the war.

He flicked his wrist at the end of his explanation and there was a burst of darkness behind him. Suddenly, standing behind him were eight hooded figures.

One of them stepped forward. "I am Maximillian Zyree, Commander of the Stars," he announced before lowering his silvery hood. Hephaestus shot him a look of sadness and interest as his son stood before him. "These are my fellow commanders, Leilana Quebearea, Commander of Water," Athena stared at her daughter in shock. Why were all her children becoming involved with Poseidon or his spawn in some way? "Mikaysha Fletcher, Commander of Nature," Demeter looked up at this and stopped pestering Dionysus, much to his immense relief. "Damien Feriyen, Commander of Heat," Ares ginned at his son who just looked at his father in disgust. "Reynara Taylor, Commander of Emotion and Freya Bellana, Commander of Air."

Zeus looked at the last two figures. One wore a cloak of sea-green while the other wore a black cloak. Their hoods covered their faces which made it impossible to determine who they were.

"Who are they?" he demanded.

Chaos looked at him with raised eyebrows. "They are two people who have no interest of revealing themselves to you."

"One of them is Percy isn't he?"

The man in the black cloak, who was indeed Percy, just put his hands on his hips. "Percy thinks coming here is a waste of time," he snapped. "He decided to remain home. I am Shadow; Commander of Shadows."

Zeus frowned at him. "Reveal your face."

"Does Commander of Shadows mean _nothing _to you?"

"REVEAL YOURSELF!" Zeus spat.

The man in the sea-green cloak folded his arms. "Get lost," he snapped.

Chaos looked at him sharply and he just shrugged. Thank the gods for magical voice alterations.

_Poseidon, _The man in the sea-green cloak jumped and faced Chaos irritably as his voice reverberated through his mind. _If you can't control yourself I will send you back home. _

Poseidon turned to him and gripped onto his sea-green cloak furiously. _I want to reveal myself and strangle him! _

Chaos sighed. _You may reveal yourself but please, refrain from strangling him. _

Poseidon removed his hood and narrowed his eyes ignoring the gasps of shock from around the room. "Sup, brother?"

* * *

**A/N: It stank didn't it?**

**Oh well, Please review and help me deflate Percy's head by telling him that he's not the only reason why you read the disclaimer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys, I know I should make my chapters longer and thanks for the people who reviewed my last chapter. And all the chapters before that...**

**YOU ROCK!**

**Anyway, could you pretty pretty please check out my new story? The Games of Chaos? I already have like, our chapters done cuz my friend and I are working on it together. Thx! Oh, and if you do, PLEASE REVIEW! And y'know... You could always review to this one too ;)**

**I don't own PJO. Unfortunately Rick won't share. The poo bum...**

* * *

**CHAPTER... EIGHT?**

**BACK AT CAMP**

* * *

Had the other Olympians not been so shocked, Poseidon's announcement would have caused a total uproar.  
Though Athena was thoroughly irritated at the arrival of her arch-enemy, seeing Poseidon's haunted look of betrayal freshly imprinted in her mind was enough to confirm her fears - Poseidon was innocent. Some may have called her crazy, but even though the Sea God was known as the most temperamental and unpredictable in ancient times (and modern times, just not so much), he was probably the least likely to turn to the enemy.  
This left Athena wondering if her own father had been the one to betray not only his family, but his position as King of the Gods. Why had he openly accused Poseidon of 'fraternising with the enemy' and 'causing the uprising of both Gaia and Kronos'? Out of the many things in the world that Athena was one hundred percent sure of, this was not one of them and for the first time in her long, immortal life, she felt uncertain and insecure.  
"Yo, Uncle P," Apollo tried for a smile but failed miserably under the look of contempt that his uncle shot him. He was met with a warning shake of the head from Zeus and he realised that now was not the best time to speak up.  
"Hello... brother," Zeus replied, nodding stiffly in his older brother's direction.  
Poseidon's lip curled distastefully, as if he had just taken a sip of some rather off milk. His trident materialised in his hand and the black-hooded man, placed a restraining hand on his arm.  
"Back down, my Lord," he whispered. He looked up at Athena for a long moment and let out an almost in audible sigh. "Percy asks for your condolences," he began, louder this time. "And any possible news on your daughter."  
Athena frowned. "Annabeth?" She queried, peering at 'Shadow' (as he had called himself) out of her stormy grey eyes.  
"Yes," he said and although the Goddess of Wisdom tried to push the idea to the back of her mind, she couldn't ignore the hope that radiated from him at the mention of her name.  
"She is very well," Athena said shortly. Her gaze softened as she felt a sudden stab of pity for the Son of Poseidon. "And she misses Percy very much."  
Percy's posture seemed to relax at the statement and he turned to face Reynara who shot him a warning look.  
Max coughed, shooting a pointed look at Percy who shuffled his feet nervously.  
"Thankyou," he muttered, tilting his face toward the ground. "I will pass the message on shortly."  
Athena looked at him curiously. She could have sworn she saw a hint of sea-green under his dark hood, but perhaps it was just her imagination. She nodded shortly at him before returning to her throne and sitting on it graciously.  
"So..." Zeus continued, letting out a nervous cough. "If you wish to stay at Camp," he frowned at his brother and snapped his fingers. "You have a cabin to stay in now."  
Poseidon narrowed his eyes and snapped his own fingers. "I can take care of that myself," he growled.  
Zeus tried to hide his obvious discomfort and took a deep breath before speaking. "Well," he began, a tremor in his voice. "You may depart to Camp Half-Blood immediately."  
Poseidon opened his mouth to utter a smart remark before he was stopped by Lord Chaos. "Thank you very much Lord Zeus," he said politely, frowning slightly at the Sea God. "We will be going right away."  
Poseidon tried to protest but before he had a chance, he, Chaos and the Commanders were standing in the middle of Camp.  
Poseidon desperately wanted to argue but he knew it was no use. Here he was, Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea, banished from the Olympian Council and forcibly taken to a demigod camp.  
Percy, or Shadow, was looking around camp longingly, as if he desperately wanted to reveal himself and return home.  
"Who the Hades are you?" Percy jumped and turned to face the source of the voice. Standing before them was a blonde haired girl with startling grey eyes and a Yankees cap swinging from her hand.  
Chaos turned to face her as did the other Commanders and Poseidon.  
"Hello child," Chaos smiled warmly.  
"That's Annabeth," Poseidon said, narrowing his eyes at the daughter of Athena irritably.  
"L-Lord Poseidon?" She stammered. "I... You... I mean..." She blinked. "You're banished..." She finished at last.  
Percy faced her and it took all of his willpower not to run to her and envelope her in a hug. "He was banished," he said gruffly, in an attempt to hide his emotions. "He escaped with the help of Lord Hades and was taken in by Lord Chaos."  
Annabeth looked toward Chaos in wonder. "I take it you're Lord Chaos?" She asked, kneeling at his feet.  
Chaos smiled. "Yes child," he said calmly. "Rise." He added gesturing to the daughter of Athena.  
She stumbled to her feet dazedly, oblivious to the rapidly gathering crowd around them. Gasping in shock as another thought hit her, she looked up at Poseidon. "Is Percy with you, my Lord?" She asked desperately.  
Poseidon shot a quick glance at Percy before shaking his head. "He is back at Planet 056," he said, narrowing his eyes irritably.  
"Good riddance," the son of Ares, Byron pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Too ashamed to show his ugly face."  
Percy stepped forward furiously. "Do not insult a member of my League in that way," he hissed, drawing the Sword of the Universe which Chaos had given him in the thought that somebody would recognise Riptide.  
"Your League?" Thalia asked, coming to stand next to Annabeth.  
Percy nodded. "There are seven Commanders and seven Leagues. So, as the Commander of Shadows, I am the head of the League of Shadows. Freya is the head of the League of Air, etcetera." He explained. "We lead our Leagues into battle and take charge of their training exercises."  
Thalia looked impressed. "How many are there per league?" She asked.  
"Ten to fifteen," Max spoke up, moving to stand beside Percy who had had the decency to sheath his sword, however reluctantly.  
"That's a lot of demigods." Grover muttered from somewhere in the sea of onlookers.  
"Not all of us are demigods," Mikaysha said. "I was the princess of Planet 107, Wellena. But I was betrayed by my own people and rescued by Lord Chaos."  
Percy turned to face her in shock. How had she failed to mention that in the week that he'd known her?  
He was saved from his total confusion by Max who held out his wristwatch. It was a simple device which each Commander owned. You could make calls or receive calls and a large screen would appear in front of your face, like the watch was some sort of projector.  
Presently, Max's wristwatch was making a shrill beeping noise and he quickly slapped it.  
A large screen spiralled out and hovered in front of the crowd showing the face of a pale skinned girl, around nineteen years of age with a short, choppy, black hair and green eyes.  
"Paris?" Max asked in confusion. "Why didn't you ring Shadow?"  
The girl, Paris, blushed. "We forgot his number..." She muttered.  
Paris was a daughter of Aphrodite and a member of the League of Shadows. She wore the standard black cloak for her league but had pulled her hood down so that her face was clearly visible.  
Percy smiled. "Hey Paris," he said, trying to stifle his laughter.  
She rolled her eyes. "Still immature as always," she muttered but she brightened up as she noticed the crowd of demigods behind them. "Oh, I guess you made it then?"  
Percy nodded and uttered a quick yes. "Where's Ally?" He asked, as an afterthought.  
"Alison?" Paris asked in surprise. "Oh, she and Tony are in Planet 087 on some 'confidential' business." She shrugged as if she couldn't care less.  
"Go tell her, that as my advisor she needs to round up the rest of you. Come to Camp and I'll get you settled." Percy said, thoroughly exasperated.  
Paris winked. "No probs," she said. "Seeya!" And with that, her form rippled and vanished along with the screen.  
"Who was that?" Byron sneered. "Your girlfriend?"  
Percy shook his head. "No, that's Paris Fillia, daughter of Aphrodite."  
Annabeth ran a hand through her hair worriedly, her already stormy eyes becoming cloudy and dark. "Did you say Percy was in your League?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
Percy nodded and told her that yes, he was indeed. Of course, it wasn't a lie exactly, he was just bending the truth. She seemed to relax visibly but she kept her hand hovering near the sheath where Percy knew she kept her dagger.  
Suddenly, there was the steady clip-clop of hooves on cement and a half-man, half-horse made his way through the quickly parting crowd; a Centaur.  
"Chiron?" Poseidon demanded and Chiron stared at him in complete shock.  
"My gods..." He murmured, stroking his beard in shock. "When Maximilian asked... I never thought..." He shook his head in wonder. "Welcome back m'lord."  
Poseidon flashed a rare smile, one that hadn't been seen for just over a week, a definite record for the Sea God. "It's good to see you Chiron," he answered, pushing his sea-green cloak behind him.  
Chiron opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly there was an explosion of darkness which seemed to swallow everyone whole and spit them back out again when it disappeared.  
Standing next to Percy were twelve people, including Paris, the Aphrodite girl who had called Max just over two minutes earlier.  
"I got them," Paris said, sounding thoroughly pleased with herself.  
The demigods of Camp Half-Blood looked astonished as they took in the sight of the twelve figures cloaked in black now standing before them.  
"Ah, thank the gods you're here Ally," Percy said, turning to a girl of about fifteen with long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. "I need you to take everyone down to the Canoe Lake and get them settled in our Cabin. I'm sure Poseidon took care of that." He turned to face his father. "Correct?"  
Poseidon nodded and assured his son that the cabin was large enough for his whole league to fit in, add the Commanders and himself.  
Chaos gave one last sweeping look at the Camp before announcing that he needed to return to him home planet, 000, and vanishing in a cloud of pearly white fog  
"Alright," Percy began, facing the crowd. "You may go back to what you were doing. Commanders and my League of Shadows, you can head down to our cabin when you're ready. Poseidon, you too. I'll be at the Arena."  
There was a quick flurry of movement and an endless amount of chatter as everybody rushed to get themselves sorted and with a quick flick of his cape, Percy disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: PWEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE GAMES OF CHAOS! it's like PJO and Hunger Games. Man, I should've put it in the crossover section. **

**Anyway, it revolves around two OC's, Nico and Percy. But still Percabeth and not OC/Nico**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

BREACHING THE BORDERS

* * *

Screaming.  
That's the sound you get when not only one, but thirteen figures cloaked in black materialise in the middle of an arena.  
Laughter.  
That's the sound you get (from the guys anyway) when half of these 'menacing' figures turn out to be females.  
Irritation.  
That's the emotion that you get when these particular females get very, very pissed off.  
Pain.  
That's what said guys get when one of said females is a daughter of Nemesis.  
And that pain hurt quite a bit, might I add. It was a sort of gut-wrenching, back-stabbing, piercing sort of pain and it hurt like freaking Hades. Although, the daughter of Nemesis just looked on unblinkingly and crossed her arms across her chest. Of course she didn't care, nor did the other twelve people standing at her side.  
Well, most of those twelve people anyway.  
"Really Scarlett?" Percy asked exasperatedly. Unlike the others, his hood was still shielding his face from any curious eyes.  
The daughter of Nemesis turned to face Percy, her face finally breaking out into a small smirk. "Oh, c'mon that was good!" She said proudly, flicking her wrist and freeing the guys from her little curse of pain.  
Percy sighed. "I thought I told you to go and get yourselves sorted?" He said, his green eyes meeting her black ones.  
Scarlett snickered. "I don't remember that at all," she said innocently. "All I remember is you telling me that we could go back to the cabin whenever we were ready."  
Percy looked at Alison exasperatedly who shrugged. "Sorry Percy," she said. "But she's right."  
One of the girls from the crowd stepped forward. She had silky blonde hair which just barely reached her shoulders, honey brown eyes and a light tan. She was wearing pearly white sandals on her feet and a flowing blue sundress which barely reached her knees.  
"Are you Shadow?" She asked timidly as Percy stared at her in shock. How had she gotten here so fast if she'd been at the little gathering...?  
At his expression she gave a little nervous laugh. "Rumours travel faster than teleportation."  
Percy resisted the urge to face-palm. Of course their arrival would be big news. How could it not? Especially with Lord Poseidon and Lord Chaos at their side.  
"Anyway," the girl continued. She looked about thirteen but she spoke with poise and grandeur. "I wondered if you could teach me to sword fight?"  
Percy frowned. "Have you not been taught yet?" He asked in confusion.  
She let out another tinkling little laugh. "Of course," she smiled. "But I wish to learn more from a commander..." She trailed off and looked at him hopefully.  
He looked doubtful for a second but Alison quickly jumped in. "He'd love to," she said sweetly. Turning black to Percy she said, "Wouldn't you?" Between gritted teeth.  
Percy smiled nervously. "Well I... Uh..."  
The girl cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps it would be better if we introduced ourselves?" She suggested. "I am Fiona, daughter of Aphrodite."  
"I am P-Shadow," Percy winced at his little slip-up but thankfully nobody seemed to notice aside from perhaps Alison who shot him a reproachful look. "Commander of Shadows, and these are the members of my league; William, Scarlett, Paris, Damon and Daniella, twin brother and sister, Elliot, Felicity, George, Mya and Lucas."  
Alison stepped forward. "I am Shadow's advisor, Alison Grange, daughter of Athena." She said with a light smile.  
A boy next to her shot the crowd a small grin. He was big and beefy but he had crinkles around his eyes as though he was constantly smiling and a light twinkle in his brown eyes. His dark hair was cut relatively short around his face and he had hard callouses on his hands as though he spent all the time working in forges. "I'm Tony Flint," he said. "Son of Hephaestus. I am Shadow's second in command and stand-in leader."  
A short, well-built boy stepped out from the crowd. He, like Tony had short brown hair but soft hazel eyes. He had an Italian complexion and looked to be about sixteen.  
"I-I'm Benjamin," he stammered with a slight shake of the head as though he was frustrated with his lack of confidence. He straightened up and puffed out his chest before continuing. "Also a son of Hephaestus."  
Tony looked interested and he looked the boy up and down as though analysing a machine. "New?" He asked curiously, peering at his smooth hands.  
Benjamin blushed. "Yeah," he muttered.  
Shadow frowned. "You look older than thirteen," he said, sounding rather troubled. "I thought the gods made an oath?"  
The blush on Benjamin's face deepened. "Father forgot," he muttered and Tony rolled his eyes and muttered something about; 'Typical dad'.  
"Benny!" Percy jumped as the familiar voice rang through the crowd and a very familiar face came into view. The kid was about his age and looked like a Latino elf. He was pretty small but, like Tony, he looked like he smiled often and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"Leo?" Percy demanded and the Latino-elf-look-a-like jumped in surprise.  
"I don't think I know you..." He said slowly. "Umm... How do you know my name?"  
Percy let out a string of incoherent words... and some not so incoherent words that really should not be repeated in public. "I've heard about you?" It came out as more of a question and Damon face-palmed, muttering something like; "stupid... P-Shadow... dumbo... way to give himself away..."  
This, however, only caused more odd looks and Daniella snickered into her gloved hands.  
"Anyway," Fiona said, clearly frustrated now. "Could we get on with the training session."  
Percy beckoned for Paris to step forward where she looked the girl up and down before drawing her sword. It was a wicked black blade, lined with celestial bronze. It had an equally black hilt, adorned with a silver raindrop in the centre. Each member of the League of Shadows had the exact same weapon, just like they all had the same outfit.  
Fiona peered nervously at Paris who shot her a grin in return. "What's up sis?" She asked, pointing her sword at her half-sister with ease.  
Fiona gulped nervously as everyone in the onlooking crowd formed a circle around the training pair. She looked at Paris, taking in her silky black cloak which was made of the same material as her silver shirt and black gloves. She wore black combat boots and a black leather jacket. Paris flicked her wrist quickly and her jeans turned into shorts, her cloak, gloves, jacket and boots vanished, leaving her bare footed.  
The other members of the league, minus Percy, changed along with her until they were all wearing a more summery outfit.  
The onlooking crowd stared in shock but that shock quickly turned to awe as Paris whirled toward Fiona. Fiona had no time to do anything because almost instantly, the clatter of sword on cement rang out through the arena and Paris's sword was pointed dangerously close to her neck.  
"You've had more training than me," Fiona defended herself, a warm glow spreading across her cheeks.  
"You need more training," William scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"You are sooo a son of Ares," someone muttered in the crowd.  
William beamed and bowed low. "How'd you guess?" He asked sarcastically.  
"You're fat," the person said. "And ugly."  
His eyes darkened. "You're either a daughter of Hephaestus or Aphrodite," he decided.  
A gorgeous Asian girl stepped out and smiled flirtatiously at Damon. "Drew Tanaka," she introduced herself proudly. "Daughter of Aphrodite."  
William stared at her in disgust before quickly turning away and telling Paris to kick her butt for him. This earned him some odd stares as he headed out of the Arena. I mean really... was a son of Ares seriously not looking for a fight.  
As it turned out, he didn't need to look for a fight anyway. A battle cry rang out through the Camp and instantly all of the League of Shadows were standing in a sort of arrow formation, Percy in front.  
The circle of demigods crowded behind them, rather awkwardly and drew their weapons.  
Percy held the Sword of the Universe out as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. The other members of his league followed his example and narrowed their eyes warily.  
"Jeez!" A voice called and Max wheeled around the corner. "You actually trying to kill me?" He demanded and Percy rolled his eyes.  
"Well I thought you were a monster!" He defended himself and lowered his weapon slightly.  
"You saying I'm fat?" Max demanded, placing his hands on his hips. His silvery outfit sparked in the bright afternoon sun.  
"Not all monsters are fat," Percy found that he was defending himself again. He looked defiantly at the Commander of Stars who just rolled his eyes.  
"That's debatable." He said shortly, wrinkling his nose. "Anyway," he continued. "We have a breach of the Camp borders. An army of empousai, hellhounds, some random monsters that I can't remember, and good old beef head." He said, counting them off on his fingers as he spoke. As he finished he held up four fingers and made them dance in front of Percy's eyes.  
Percy just sighed. "I don't like beef head," he said shortly.  
"Don't we all?" Daniella asked with a sigh.  
Max just shrugged and turned back toward the entrance of the Arena. He had a sword drawn already and slowly he began to walk forward.  
Even from the arena, Percy could hear the cries of demigods and the all-too-familiar roar of monsters. So, abandoning all strategy and order of operations, Percy left his League and Max and charged toward the battle. His league was momentarily shocked but they quickly got over it and raced after him.  
Max turned to face the Camp Half-Blood demigods and tried for a confident smile. "LETS DO THIS!" He cried, earning a bunch of random battle cries from his little audience.  
Together, they all followed Percy and headed toward the battle.

Percy grunted as he stabbed a hellhound through the stomach and lashed out at another. Clearly he'd earned the worst of the battle; four hellhounds coming toward him at once? That was clearly some sort of crazy record.  
The hellhound that he'd stabbed dissolved in a flurry of golden dust and the other was sent reeling back in surprise. He slashed at another but missed it by an inch which only seemed to renew its energy.  
He slashed blindly at another, causing it to back off and stabbed another. Quickly he was reduced to two of the beasts and they looked mad.  
He swiped at them warily and one of them let out a snarl. It leaped for him but was met in mid air as another shape barrelled into it. They were sent reeling and tumbling over each other as they hit the ground.  
Mrs O'Leary? Percy thought in surprise as he saw what had saved him. Mrs O'Leary was his pet hellhound who had once belonged to the creator of the Labyrinth, Daedalus.  
Quickly, he averted his attention back to the remaining hellhound as it let out a threatening snarl. It leaped at him and he rolled out of the way before retaliating with a strike of his own. It lunged again, faster than Percy could get himself up and pinned him to the ground.  
His sword arm was trapped under a giant paw and he winced in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Grunting, he tried to concentrate enough to shadow travel away but he couldn't find the energy to do so.  
Just as he thought he was going to turn into one  
He watched in shock and relief as a giant vine wrapped itself around it's neck and pulled it backward. Taking the chance, Percy lunged forward and stabbed the hellhound as it thrashed for air.  
It evaporated in golden dust and Percy shouted a quick thanks at Mikaysha who smiled back at him, her glowing purple eyes flashing with exhilaration.  
Percy swept his arms out wide until he was covered in darkness. He ran through the ranks of monsters until he found the Minotaur. "COMMANDERS! BEEF HEAD, NOW!" He yelled, materialising in front of the bull man. The other Commanders would come as soon as they could, in the meantime, Percy had to take care of Ugly.  
He leaped into the air and slashed wildly at the Minotaur's head, raking his sword down its nose. It let out a roar of pain which only seemed to refuel its cause.  
Freya leaped up and got herself caught in a gust of wind. She slashed at the beast who only swatted her to the side harmlessly. She fell to the ground with a thud but got up quickly and prepared to charge again.  
Max fired a blast of what looked like silvery stars at the monster which seemed to make it dizzy.  
Damien shot a blast of lava at its head while Percy clouded its head in shadows in an attempt to blind it.  
Leilana pelted water bombs at it which only bounced harmlessly off of its hide and Mikaysha wrapped its legs in vines which brought it crashing to the ground.  
The others moved toward it and prepared for the kill but suddenly it seemed to sprout a dozen arrows out of its head. It vaporised into dust and caused its army to panic.  
"You don't want to be here anymore!" Reynara commanded, an arrow notched in her bow. "You are too scared to be here without your leader!"  
Some of the monsters looked confused but Reynara's powers over their emotions seemed to be too strong to handle and they sprinted away.  
"Wow, Rey," Percy grinned, his eyes shining. "That was really something. And thanks Mikkie," he added looking at Mikaysha.  
She shrugged and told him not to worry, it was fun anyway.  
Then Percy's eyes darkened. "I have to speak to Chiron. I don't know how they got in..." He said, and without waiting for anyone to reply, he dashed off in the direction of the Big House.

* * *

**C'mon guys! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
